An Unusual Family
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Sequel to An Unlikely Pair. Aladdin desires a family and looks for a way to make that happen. COMPLETE.
1. Part One

**I don't own Aladdin. Only Ali is mine. This is the sequel to An Unlikely Pairing. I've noticed that this story is always, if not constantly, on my list of over 100 views per month. It indicates great interest and I chose to write a short story to give more depth to the last statement given in Unlikely Pairing. I hope you enjoy this despite its short length.**

Part One

Aladdin pored over yet another spell book while his boyfriend Mozenrath did the same nearby. The tan-skinned boy had expressed interest of having a family. That conversation happened a few days ago:

_Aladdin stared at his plate, picking at his food. He was so lost in thought that he was unaware of Mozenrath watching him with a mixture of love and concern. He cleared his throat loudly to catch his attention: It worked._

_ "Aladdin you seem preoccupied. Can I help?"_

_ Aladdin nodded slowly. "I think so. Okay, ever since we first had sex, I discovered that I would like to have a family."_

_ Mozenrath almost choked on his wine. "Excuse me?" he sputtered._

_ "Think about it: Someone to train in magic and raise to be the next ruler of the kingdom."_

_ Mozenrath frowned thoughtfully for a few seconds before a small smirk came to his lips. "Yes. I like the idea of having an heir. But, to do so, requires a spell or potion. Furthermore, it may require one of us to become a woman in order to carry the child."_

_ "Perhaps not. Let's look through the library and see what we can find."_

Thus far, the only spells Aladdin found involved becoming a woman. One was a temporary one that would wear off nine months and ten days later with conception occurring within a week. The other spell, however, was of a more permanent kind. Hehad shuddered when he found that one. _I don't want to be a woman for the rest of my life and neither does Mozenrath. The temporary one is the better choice and seems to be the only one._

"Aladdin! I found the perfect spell!" Mozenrath called.

Aladdin rushed to his side and peered at the book. He grinned at what he read. The spell would give a man a womb with an unfertilized egg. Once the subject was close to giving birth, a canal would appear and disappear once birth was complete. The womb, however, would remain. _I can live with that._ He squeezed Mozenrath's left hand. "It is perfect and I volunteer since I'm the one who was interested in a family."

Mozenrath nodded as he slipped his hand out of Aladdin's and lifted the book into his arms, facing Aladdin. He started to chant the spell, his gauntlet crackling with blue-black magic. He clenched it into a fist and placed it on Aladdin's abdomen. The magic spread to the abdomen and Aladdin gasped at the warmth as well as the feeling of something growing inside him; it had to be the womb with the egg waiting to be fertilized and develop into a baby.

The spell complete, Mozenrath closed the book and put it back on the shelf. Both put a hand on Aladdin's abdomen, taking a moment to acknowledge what they had just done. Aladdin grinned mischievously as he took both of his boyfriend's hands and pulled him out of the library and toward their bedchamber. Once the door was closed, both wasted no time in removing their clothes before Aladdin laid back on the bed.

Mozenrath climbed onto his lover, eager for another wonderful lovemaking session as well as getting Aladdin pregnant. The egg would keep indefinitely and once fertilized, another egg would not appear for about six months after birth. But, he was determined to impregnate his boyfriend and produce an heir for his kingdom.

He started by brushing Aladdin's hair back and trailing his fingers down one cheek and then to the chin which he tilted up before kissing the lips. He felt Aladdin's arms go around his neck and he put his own arms around his lover's back. He felt Aladdin's legs spreading apart under him, indicating that he was practically desperate to be pregnant.

"No, not yet," he said soothingly. "I'm not ready yet."

"Oh, I know. It takes a lot to arouse and excite you. But I enjoy the fact that it takes time for you to get an erection." With those words, Aladdin's hands moved to Mozenrath's shoulders and started to massage and knead. The dark wizard moaned softly as Aladdin's fingers brushed against a sweet spot as they kneaded, relaxing any tense muscles they found.

Aladdin's hand went back to the neck and pulled so that their faces were closer and he moved his head closer and nibbled affectionately on Mozenrath's earlobe. This action caused his black eyes to widen before closing in absolute pleasure. _Aladdin knows my weak spots and how to arouse me. My earlobes are one such spot._

Aladdin grinned at the obvious pleasure Mozenrath was enjoying. He knew all of Mozenrath's weak spots and how to touch them in order to excite his lover and make him get a hard erection. While he nibbled and licked the earlobe, his hands moved to the chest where his fingers rubbed circles on the skin and lightly pinching the nipples. The pinching brought gasps and then moans that were a mix of pleasure and pain. This continued for several long minutes before Mozenrath moaned in a low, loving voice, "Oh, Aladdin!"

Mozenrath slide back from Aladdin's ministrations, his erection hard and ready to start pumping. He sought out the entrance with expert ease and inserted his shaft into the hole. He slid in and out slowly at first and then gradually increased the speed. This was Aladdin's favorite part of their lovemaking, particularly considering that he enjoyed being on the bottom. Aladdin moaned in ecstasy as the speed and force increased. It wasn't long before Mozenrath hit his high point and he fired into Aladdin with everything he had. Once he was spent, he slid back up to see Aladdin's eyes were bright with intense love.

"That was…amazing, as usual," Aladdin panted.

"Of course. I wouldn't do…anything less.

"You know, Aladdin? I think my erection may come sooner this week in order to fertilize your egg."

"You think it'll only take a week?"

"Oh, yes. The spell was designed for the first egg to be fertilized in a week with continuous lovemaking."

"Well, that being the case, I would love to have sex every day in order to be pregnant."

"So would I, my love."

Aladdin found himself desirous of sex every day that week and could only chalk it up to the spell and his wanting a family. _I am a guy, but since I'm the one with the womb and egg, I'm technically the mother and I plan to be the best mother I can be._

Mozenrath had no doubt that he would be a good father; after all he had a good idea of what _not_ to do. His erection was easy to obtain the second and third time they had sex, but Aladdin's constant desire was wearing him down and made the erection longer to form. Aladdin, however, seemed to have anticipated that and would entice the wizard by finding new sweet spots in addition to hitting the old spots.

On the seventh night, both men were doing their level best to satisfy the other. Mozenrath was actually thoroughly aroused and his erection formed almost immediately. This pleased Aladdin greatly which grew when Mozenrath started pumping and thrusting with almost reckless abandon.

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin screamed as he reached his threshold.

"Aladdin!" he screamed back before firing into his boyfriend.

Both panted from the exertion and once they got their breaths back, Mozenrath started pumping again. His determination to have a child was clear and he would pump all night in order to succeed…or until he was completely spent, whichever came first. As it turned out, his energy ran out first; after his third pumping session, he collapsed on top of Aladdin fast asleep.

Aladdin smiled tiredly at his sleeping boyfriend as he reached up and brushed back some of the hair. Mozenrath had been quite aggressive tonight but if he ended up pregnant, that would make it all worth it. "Oh, I love you so much," he whispered before going to sleep as well.

Mozenrath stirred hours later to find himself on top of Aladdin who was deep asleep. He admired the sleeping form below him. _Hmm…he is still so attractive after all these months we've been together. He hasn't questioned the circumstances that led to Jasmine dumping him nor that he ended falling for me after initially being repulsed by it. I'm certainly not going to have him think about it by bringing it up. We're both happy together, why disrupt it?_ He slowly sat up and his eyes drifted to the abdomen. _It'll take some time before we find out if the spell worked as it's supposed to. One sign, odd as it will be, will be the abdomen bulging a tiny bit; hardly noticeable, but it's a sign that he's pregnant. After that, the pregnancy will proceed as if he was a woman._

Aladdin snuggled up against Mozenrath. It had been a few days since they last made love and he was still glowing from it. That had been the best lovemaking they had ever had and even if he hadn't gotten pregnant from it, that didn't diminish the wonderful feeling he was experiencing.

He felt arms encircle his back, pinning his own arms down against his abdomen. He smiled as he opened eyes to look into a pair of black eyes, a gentle smile on his face. Aladdin's smiled grew and leaned his head forward so that their foreheads touched. "I love waking up in the morning to your beautiful face," Aladdin said softly.

"I too love waking up to see you beside me. This was all meant to be."

"I couldn't agree more and speaking of meant to be…" He wiggled his arms out of Mozenrath's embrace and propped himself up to show an abdomen with a tiny bulge. He beamed at Mozenrath. "I'm pregnant. The spell worked perfectly."

Mozenrath unwrapped his arms and sat up grinning. "Wonderful! Our first child!"

Aladdin grinned back. "Oh, you want more than one?"

"I would like two, but I'll settle for one if you only want one."

"Ask me that again in nine months."

"Agreed." Mozenrath kissed him before the pair got up to get some breakfast.


	2. Part Two

**I know I'm going through this real fast, but the fact was my heart wasn't really into a long detailed pregnancy story considering how odd it is for a guy to be pregnant and honestly, I've had a lot of flames about it so just bear with me.**

Part Two

Aladdin's first trimester began and it wasn't until during the second month that one of the symptoms of pregnancy showed itself. Mozenrath laid in bed one night, Aladdin beside him with his back to the wizard. He rolled onto his side and put his arms around Aladdin's waist to pull him closer, but the tanned man edged away. He blinked at the response. _Why did he move away?_ "Aladdin, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just don't want to snuggle tonight."

"You don't? But, you always want to snuggle or at least be in my arms." He put a hand on a shoulder.

Aladdin jerked his shoulder away. "I said not tonight!" he snapped.

Mozenrath pulled his hand back. "All right," he conceded, a little hurt and confused about Aladdin's behavior. He rolled over and fell into a fitful sleep.

He awoke to arms wrapped around him and a weight on his shoulder that he guessed as a head. He smiled as a body moved closer to his; it was obvious it was Aladdin and clearly he felt the need to be closer as opposed to last night.

Aladdin's deep even breathing changed subtly before he heard in his ear, "Good morning, Mozenrath."

"Same to you. You sound happier than you did last night."

"I do. I think I had a mood swing last night. I just didn't want to be touched. You did nothing wrong, I just didn't express my desire clearly enough."

"Ah, I see. Very well: I'll try to not take it personally whenever you have a mood swing."

"Okay, then. Now, how about some breakfast? I'm starving."

Mozenrath chuckled as Aladdin released him and got out of bed. An increased appetite was another symptom of pregnancy and Mozenrath hoped it wouldn't drive him crazy.

Mozenrath was going crazy. Not only was Aladdin eating more, he was asking for unusual things at unusual times. He would ask for a sandwich at breakfast, for example. In addition to the unusual eating patterns, he was also craving certain foods on top of other mood swings.

_I had no idea that Aladdin could act like this while pregnant. I don't think we'll be having any more kids. I can barely deal with this one._

Aladdin knew he was behaving strangely due to the pregnancy and felt bad that he was driving his boyfriend nuts. _I kind of can't help it,_ he thought. _This is probably how a pregnancy could go and sometimes it scares me. I'm seeing these small changes occurring to my body as well as my feelings and feeling tired so much. I need to know what else to expect._

Aladdin rushed to the library and scoured the shelves until he found what he was looking for: A book on pregnancy. He sat down and proceeded to read the section on the stages of pregnancy. He felt relieved when he read that his fatigue would eventually go away, but disliked the idea of discomfort such as swelling of his fingers and face in addition to his abdomen growing bigger. _I can't say I like the idea of discomfort or my body aching as the baby grows, but there's nothing I can do about it. The thought of my abdomen growing is exciting though, as will seeing it happen._

Aladdin shared the book with Mozenrath and it made him feel better about the pregnancy; for one thing, every pregnancy is different even for women who have more than one child. He smiled at that part. "So, even if we were to want another child, that pregnancy could be completely different."

"That's right. I'm not looking forward to what's to come except for the baby growing."

The pregnancy continued and Aladdin encountered a discomfort he hadn't considered: Sore nipples. The skin around them had darkened and they were starting to stick out a tiny bit. He turned to the book and found that this was normal as it would be necessary for breast-feeding. _But, is the even possible for me? I mean, the milk is stored in the breasts and I don't have breasts. So, I guess I don't have to worry about it._

Another two months passed and Aladdin reached his sixth month of pregnancy. He sensed the baby shift slightly in his womb occasionally and Mozenrath had taken to putting his hand on the stomach in hope of feeling some movement; sometimes he was successful and it prompted him to smile each time.

Unfortunately, the discomfort made Aladdin cross and moody at times. He _hated_ feeling the aches in his back, his legs, and his belly. He was also upset with Mozenrath; it was his fault that he was pregnant and in pain. The dark wizard didn't take it personally; he knew Aladdin didn't really mean any of it. He supported his boyfriend by massaging his sore spots and working out the tense muscles.

"Oh, that feels so much better," he sighed one night as Mozenrath kneaded his shoulders and then moved down to the lower back.

"I'm here anytime you want a massage." He ran a hand over the waist and rested it on the swollen belly. Aladdin had also naturally put on weight, but it was firm and would fade the day after the baby was born. The hand traveled down to the abdomen and that was when he felt movement under it. His lips flicked upwards. "It kicked."

"I noticed," Aladdin groaned. "It's been moving every now and then. I imagine it will become more frequent during the last trimester."

"Which will start as you enter the seventh month."


	3. Part Three

**Like I said, bear with me for this being so short.**

Part Three

Mozenrath's prediction was correct. The baby continued to move and grow which caused Aladdin's abdomen to swell even more. This led him to feel heavy and very uncomfortable. "We clearly didn't have any idea how hard it is to be pregnant," he said as they took turns stroking his belly.

"Yes, you're right. Just hang in there. You're almost ready to have the baby."

"I still have a few months to go."

"Yes, but you'll be fine. I kind of find you attractive like this." Mozenrath moved his hand to cup Aladdin's cheek and then kissed him.

"Really?" Aladdin smiled. "Maybe we could have another kid later on."

"Let's learn about how to raise a baby first before we conceive again."

"Sounds like a plan." Aladdin gave a kiss before snuggling up to Mozenrath and falling asleep."

Aladdin gasped before taking several deep breaths. The baby's arrival had come and the most painful part of the pregnancy had begun. He had read about this part extensively and prepped himself mentally to deal with the pain. But, he was finding out that reading about it and mentally preparing himself and experiencing it were clearly two different things. He gasped again and then pushed. He exhaled as the stab passed. He inhaled and pushed while groaning at the pain. Mozenrath was between his spread legs, ready to receive the baby. He looked at Aladdin as he groaned and pushed and smiled encouragingly.

"You're doing fine, love. Keep on doing what you're doing."

"Not…a problem," Aladdin managed to say before crying out. "I'm following…my instincts."

Mozenrath reached up and gently pushed down on Aladdin's belly to aid in the birthing process. Aladdin groaned again and then screamed in pain. "It's coming," he moaned.

Mozenrath looked down to see a head staring to appear. His heart jumped into his throat. His child was indeed coming! His boyfriend continued to groan, gasp, grunt, and push as the labor pains continued. "We've got a head and a shoulder. One more big push should bring out the other shoulder and the rest of the baby should slide out easily."

Aladdin braced himself and pushed as hard as he could. He gasped loudly as he finished that push before inhaling deeply and pushing hard again. The second shoulder emerged and the baby slid out and into the father's arms. He wrapped it in a cloth and started to clean it as it began to cry. Aladdin sighed in relief as his head sank against the pillow. He watched Mozenrath attend to cutting the cord, clean up the baby, and diaper it before saying, "What is it?" his voice exhausted.

"It's a boy," Mozenrath said proudly as he brought the child over so Aladdin could see him. His skin tone was a perfect blend of his and Mozenrath's, he had dark brown eyes, and a black fuzz of hair capped his head.

"He's beautiful," Aladdin whispered, tears gathering in his eyes. "Have you thought of a name?"

"No. Have you?"

"I was thinking Ali."

"Ali. I like it." He saw Aladdin yawn and his eyes drooping. "Rest, my love. I'll take care of Ali."

"Thanks." Aladdin drifted off to sleep, his son the last thought on his mind. _He'll have questions later in life, but as a sorcerer-in-training, he'll understand._

The End


End file.
